


Shattering Wood

by MaybeWren



Series: An Eye For An Eye [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: He didn't expect them to visit. He didn't want them to visit.(Less angsty than it sounds)
Series: An Eye For An Eye [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046665
Comments: 7
Kudos: 192





	Shattering Wood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired and burned out. This is not my normal standard of writing.

Wilbur hasn't seen his family in quite a while. He still writes letters, but never agrees to meet them anymore. Niki’s visited, it's easier to keep secrets from her. He catches a glimpse of his face in the mirror. There's a small scar from an explosion on his cheek. Wilbur reaches up and touches next to his eye. The scar from Dream’s axe has healed well. He can still see the distinct scratch on his eye that will never go away. He shifts his hair to cover it. Wilbur would say that he’s adjusting well to being half blind. Nobody knows that it happened.

His world had been entirely off kilter. Just a little too far in one direction. Wilbur didn’t leave the house until he was out of food. He tried every potion he thought might work. None of them did. Wilbur had wanted to scream with each one he accidentally knocked over and every time he accidentally rammed into an object. Ever so slowly Wilbur found ways to accommodate the change. It’s become a normal part of his life.

It’s been months since the attack. He goes about what’s now his life living just outside of L’manburg. He farms quite a bit and bargains with a nearby village for resources. Wilbur has started to mine again. It’s grown to be his new normal. 

He still doesn’t want to tell anyone. They’ll judge him, force him to go back. They’ll consider him to be helpless. Wilbur is not helpless. He’s been blind in one eye for months and has been coping well. They’re just going to baby him and childproof everything. He’s not a child, he’s a grown adult.

Wilbur hums as he chops mushrooms for stew. It’s a familiar recipe as well as tasting decent. There will be a good amount of leftovers and it’s not too hard to reheat. There’s a knock at the door and Wilbur’s heat snaps up. He sets the knife down, he had only been doing prep work. As Wilbur walks through the hallway he pauses at a mirror to check that his eye is hidden.

Tommy’s muffled voice calls his name through the door. Wilbur hurries towards it. He opens it and Tommy immediately clings onto him. Phil and Techno both laugh, but neither offer a helping hand. Wilbur shoves Tommy off and scrambles to his feet. He reaches his hand up and checks that his hair is still in place, disguised as tugging his beanie. It is.

“Tubbo wanted to come but he had president duties,” Tommy says, answering a question Wilbur never asked.

Phil shakes his head. “He also said that we were intruding on your privacy. I just tagged along to make sure they don’t bother you too much.”

Wilbur shakes his head and gives a nervous chuckle. “You’re always welcome to visit.” None of them seem to notice how strained it is. Techno might give him a side glance, but Wilbur can’t be sure. 

“You need a haircut,” Techno observes as Wilbur leads them to the small living room.

He shrugs. “I’ve been liking it longer recently.” The lie slips off his tongue like honey. He’s had a lot of practice.  
  


Tommy scoffs. “You’re just too lazy to do it yourself.”

Wilbur chooses to ignore his comment. “Do you want to stay for dinner? I was in the middle of making some mushroom stew.” _Please say no, please say no._

“I’ll help you cook,” Phil says instead.

_Dammit._ “I’ll show you where the kitchen is.”

He does his best to ignore Phil’s footsteps behind him. Wilbur picks up the knife and continues chopping the mushrooms. The two dance around each other as they start cooking the stew. Their roles are reversed from childhood and now Wilbur’s the lead instead of Phil.Tommy and Techno argue in the other room over something, Wilbur’s not sure what. As long as they don’t break anything it’s fine. It’s not long until the stew is left to simmer. 

Wilbur leans against the counter. “How have you been? I haven’t stopped by in a while.”

“Pretty good. Techno’s taken up farming again. Tommy’s causing chaos like always,” Phil answers.

“That’s nice,” Wilbur says and looks out the small window above the sink. There’s a bird on the feeder he placed outside of it. He’s been watching her for a while. Her leg is permanently stuck to the side and unusable by normal standards. Wilbur calls her Nix.

Phil follows his gaze and smiles. “I didn’t know you liked birds.”  
  
Wilbur shrugs. “I needed a new hobby.”

Tommy’s voice raises and Wilbur walks out of the kitchen. Phil follows behind him. Wilbur pauses for only a moment to process the scene. Tommy stands on his table looking down on Techno and yelling. Techno only aggravates Tommy further without any signs of annoyance. Tommy’s hand goes to his sheathed langes messer. Wilbur stands right behind Tommy as he shifts. The table gives a groan before the wood shatters. Tommy falls backwards and takes Wilbur down with him. It’s quiet for a moment as Phil helps Tommy up and Techno does the same with Wilbur.

“Are you hurt?” Phil asks.

Tommy shakes his head. “Of course I’m not hurt. It would take more than a table to take me down.”

Phil turns his gaze to Wilbur and sucks in a breath. “What happened to your eye?”

Wilbur’s hand flies up to his face. He must have brushed it away on instinct after getting up. “Uh, nothing. It’s fine.”

“Don’t lie,” Techno says.

“It’s from ages ago,” Wilbur answers and turns to leave.

Techno grabs his forearm and Wilbur yanks it out of his grasp. “Answer the question, WIlbur.”

“Dream nicked me,” He snaps. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

Phil sighs. “At least let me look at it.”

Wilbur can’t say no, it would only raise suspicion. He sits on a chair and Phil kneels in front of him. He examines the scar with careful hands. Phil’s brow wrinkles and he bites his lip.

“Can you see out of that eye?” Phil asks eventually.

Wilbur hesitates. Should he lie? He doesn’t want to be coddled and treated like a child. He’s already adjusted. Wilbur must have taken too long because Phil shakes his head and pulls Wilbur close. He can’t help but relax into Phil’s hold. Even before he decided to leave L’manburg it had been a while since he last had contact with someone. Phil whispers reassurances and apologies too quiet for anyone else to hear. He feels Tommy cling to his side and Techno gently places a hand on his shoulder. They stay there for some time before the timer goes off to check the stew. Wilbur stands to get it but Phil pushes him back down.

“I’ll get it,” He says and walks away.

Tommy looks up at Wilbur with teary eyes. “Why did you hide it?” He whispers.

Wilbur lifts a hand and cards it through Tommy’s hair. “I could deal with it on my own.”

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should have to,” Techno says slightly behind him.

Wilbur sighs. “I know. I didn’t want to be treated like a child.”

Techno hums before falling silent again. Tommy eventually lets him up for dinner. The conversation is light. Wilbur had almost forgotten how nice it was to talk to people. They want him to come back with them to visit L’manburg. Several new things have been built and many others destroyed in the time since he’s left. Wilbur agrees, it’s the least he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written first. If you saw the post this is what my vague post about hurting fictional characters was about. My family has dealt with two disabled birds. A eurasian tree sparrow with a permanently broken leg a couple of winters ago and now a finch with a deformed beak. It's kind of reassuring. I wish I had the time and energy to bird again. Chronic illness is horrible.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
